Law and Order SVU: Party Bus
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Carisi travels to California to help Clark catch his brother's killer. The characters of Shaun Murphy, Melissa Boren, and Kenny from "The Good Doctor" make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **San Jose, California**

Sergeant Maxwell Clark sat on a couch in Melissa Boren's office. Melissa sat in a chair writing down what Clark said.

"It was January of 2009," Clark said. "Paul and I were playing one-on-one basketball. I accidentally threw the ball into the street. Paul ran to get it."

Tears fell from Clark's eyes.

"Tissue?" Melissa asked holding out a tissue box.

"Can I have the whole box?" Clark asked.

Melissa handed Clark the whole box.

"Paul went out onto the street and was hit by a party bus," Clark said. "The bus driver didn't even stop. The bus sped up and just kept going."

Clark broke down.

"I got Paul out of the street and immediately dialed 911," Clark cried. "Clark was in a coma for 6 months before he was declared legally brain dead and my parents pulled the plug on June 16, 2009. That was one day after his eleventh birthday."

"How did your brother's death affect you?" Melissa asked.

"In 2010, when I was 15," Clark said, "I swallowed a whole bottle of Benadryl. When I saw a Suicide Prevention PSA on TV, I woke my parents and they took me to the emergency room and I had my stomach pumped."

Clark got up and walked towards the door.

"Sergeant," Melissa said. "We still have 30 minutes of this session."

"It's my choice to be here," Clark said. "I can leave if I want."

"No you can't," Melissa said. "Your boss instructed you to attend these therapy sessions and asked that I report if you leave. If you leave, I will have to report you."

Clark sat down on the couch.

"After my suicide attempt, I was placed in a mental hospital for six months," Clark said. "My parents were afraid I would attempt to kill myself again, so they had me committed."

 **New York City**

Lieutenant Olivia Benson sat at her desk working on some paperwork. Rollins walked into the office.

"Still doing paperwork?" Rollins asked.

"Yes," Benson moaned. "You'd think that being lieutenant, I wouldn't have to do so much paperwork."

Benson's office phone began to ring.

"I swear," Benson said. "If it's more paperwork, I'm going to scream."

Benson answered the phone.

"Special Victims Unit, Lieutenant Benson," Benson said as she answered.

"Olivia," Clark said from the other end of the phone.

"Clark?" Benson asked.

"I need your help," Clark said. "I think I found the person who killed my brother."

"What?" Benson asked.

"I was leaving therapy and saw a man driving a party bus," Clark replied. "The bus looked just like the one that killed my brother 9 years ago." 

"Did you go to the police?" Benson asked. "I was informed they reopened the case in San Jose."

"I called you," Clark replied. "I need your help to catch this guy."

"No," Benson said. "It's out of my jurisdiction. Plus, you were placed on leave. I talked to your boss."

"Olivia," Clark said. "Please."

"I'm sorry, Max," Benson said. "Goodbye."

Benson hung up.

A few minutes later, Carisi sat at his desk going over a case file.

"Special Victims Unit," Carisi said. "Detective Carisi."

"Hello, Dominick," Clark said. "This is Sergeant Maxwell Clark of the Long Beach Special Victims Unit."

"What can I do for you?" Carisi asked.

"I need you to assist me with a case," Clark replied. "I need you to come to San Jose. Tell Olivia that you have a family emergency and you need time off."

"I know you were placed on leave," Carisi said. "And I'm not lying to my boss."

"Okay," Clark said. "I'll just tell Olivia that when I was in New York, I saw you having a few drinks at a bar while you were still on the clock."

"Oh, you're good," Carisi said. "Props to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shaun Murphy lied down on his stomach on his bed staring at the space where his television used to be. He was then startled by a knock on the door. Shaun immediately got up and opened the door to see Clark.

"Max," Shaun said surprised.

"Hi, Shaun," Clark said.

"What are you doing here?" Shaun asked.

"I've been placed on paid leave," Clark said. "I've been having some emotional issues."

"Oh," Shaun said.

"Look," Clark said. "I feel bad for the way I acted the last time we saw each other. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset when you rejected that job offer."

"It's okay," Shaun said.

"Friends?" Clark asked.

Shaun nodded his head.

"Would you like to visit?" Shaun asked. "I could use a friend right now."

Shaun and Clark sat on Shaun's couch. Clark told Shaun all about what had happened in court.

"I am so sorry," Shaun said. "Are you okay?"

"I guess," Clark replied. "It's just, there's one thing she said. She said I should be committed."

"She was being mean," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "After my overdose, I spent 6 months in a mental hospital."

"I hate hugs," Shaun said. "But I think we should hug. We both need it."

Shaun and Clark shared a hug.

"Lea says that sometimes all you need is a hug," Shaun said as they sat there in a tight embrace.

"You're girlfriend is wise," Clark said.

Clark looked over and noticed Shaun's television was gone.

"Shaun?" Clark asked letting go of the embrace and standing up. "Where's your awesome TV?"

"Kenny has it," Shaun replied. "He borrowed it."

"That was nice of you," Clark said.

Clark saw a tear fall from Shaun's right eye.

"Hey," Clark said softly as he sat beside his best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Kenny's not my friend," Shaun said. "He steals from me and he takes advantage of me. Alex tried to warn me, but I didn't listen to him. Kenny took my TV without asking. Then he told me that I have too many quirks, took my pizza, and shut the door on me."

"Well, my friend," Clark said. "We're going to go have a little chat with Kenny."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

Shaun and Clark walked into the hallway.

"That's his door," Shaun said pointing at Kenny's door.

"Okay," Clark said walking to Kenny's door. "Kenny's going to learn a little lesson."

"Okay," Shaun said.

Clark kicked open the door, catching Kenny and his friends, as well as Shaun, by surprise.

"Max?" Shaun asked holding his hands together.

Clark stormed into the apartment.

"Okay!" Clark shouted. "Which one of you is Kenny?!"

"I am!" Kenny shouted as he approached Clark. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Sergeant Maxwell Clark!" Clark shouted. "Shaun Murphy is my best friend!"

"So?" Kenny asked.

"You stole his TV!" Clark shouted. "Give it back!"

"I didn't steal it!" Kenny shouted. "I borrowed it!"

"Without asking!" Clark shouted. "That's called stealing!"

"Max," Shaun said nervously. "Maybe you should stop."

Clark walked over to Shaun and calmly patted his head.

"It's okay," Clark said calmly. "I'm handling this."

Clark walked back over to Kenny.

"Give Shaun his TV back!" Clark shouted.

"Are you off duty?" Kenny asked.

"Yes," Clark replied. "Give Shaun his…"

Kenny shoved Clark down on the floor.

"Get out of my apartment!" Kenny shouted.

Clark stood up and sucker punched Kenny in the face. The force of the punch caused Kenny to fall to the floor.

"Whoa!" Kenny's friends laughed.

"Come on Max," Shaun said quickly as he took Clark by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Clark shouted as Shaun drug him out of the apartment. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

Shaun shut the door and looked at Clark.

"Maybe that was a little much?" Clark asked nervously.

Shaun nodded.

"Do you want to come inside?" Shaun asked.

Clark's phone went off. He then looked to see a text Carisi, which read, _"Hey, Blackmailer! Come and pick me up from the airport!"_

"Actually, I have to go," Clark said. "But I will see you later."

"Okay," Shaun said. "Okay."

"Hey," Clark said. "Don't beat yourself up over Kenny. You have several friends."

"The only one who beat anyone up is you," Shaun said. "You punched Kenny."

"I did," Clark said nodding. "I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark arrived at the San Jose International Airport. Carisi then greeted him.

"Just to let you know," Carisi said. "Not smart, blackmailing a police detective. This is very stupid and we could both lose our jobs for this."

Clark stayed silent.

"But you're a nice kid and I want to help bring justice for your brother," Carisi said. "Come here."

Carisi gave Clark a hug.

"We're going to figure this out," Carisi said.

"It's been 9 years," Clark said.

"I've solved cases that went unsolved for over 20 years," Carisi said. "We're going to figure this out."

Later, Clark and Carisi sat at a table in Clark and Shayna's hotel room.

"Okay," Carisi said. "I've done some research of party bus businesses in the area. We should go and question them."

"What do you think the police did 9 years ago?" Clark asked sarcastically. "Eat donuts?"

"Not just San Jose," Carisi said. "We'll investigation the whole San Francisco Bay if we have to."

Shayna walked into the hotel room.

"Sorry I was gone for so late," Shayna said. "I ran into my sister."

"It's fine," Clark said.

"Who's he?" Shayna asked pointing at Carisi.

"He's…" Clark started to say.

"His therapist," Carisi lied.

"What happened to Melissa?" Shayna asked.

"I'm his emergency therapist," Carisi lied. "If he feels he's going to have a meltdown, he is supposed to call me and I'll come over for emotional support."

"You don't look like you're having a meltdown," Shayna said.

"God, Shayna!" Clark shouted, pretending to have a meltdown. "The whole world is out to get me!"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Shayna asked.

"You got me," Carisi said. "I'm actually your wedding planner. Max here wanted it to be a surprise, but you caught me."

"You're our wedding planner?" Shayna asked.

"Yes," Carisi said.

"Okay," Shayna said sitting down. "Let's discuss flower arrangements. I'm thinking a vase at each table with containing two red roses. Because, you know, two roses symbolize shared and deep love."

"Okay," Carisi said.

"And for our wedding venue, we were thinking The Ebell Club Long Beach," Shayna said. "That's where my sister got married. Oh, and let's discuss invitation styles. I actually have an album of samples in my suitcase. Let me go get it."

Shayna went to go get her suitcase and Carisi looked at Clark.

"You owe me," Carisi said. "Big time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **San Francisco, California**

 **Lou's Party Bus Station**

Clark and Carisi entered Lou's Party Bus Station. They immediately walked over to the front desk where a male employee sat down.

"Welcome to Lou's Party Bus Station," the employee said. "I'm Lou. How can I help you today?"

"Detective Carisi and Sergeant Maxwell Clark from the Special Victims Unit," Carisi said. "We're trying to solve a cold case."

"My brother, Paul Clark, was struck down and killed by a party bus in 2009," Clark said.

"I'm very sorry," Lou said. "My condolences. However, I opened my party bus business in 2011. This place was a 'Books-A-Million' in 2009."

As they exited, the building, Carisi patted Clark on the back.

"Don't worry, Kid," Carisi said. "We're going to find the perp."

"I'm not a kid," Carisi said. "I'm 23. I am an adult."

"Sorry," Carisi said. "I forgot about you being autistic. Listen, sometimes people call younger people kids."

"But why?" Clark asked.

"Well, because to the older people, the younger people are kids because they're younger," Clark said. "So kid doesn't necessarily mean a child. You get what I'm saying?"

"I think so, Pops" Clark said. "Get it? Because you're older than me? Pops?"

"Let's just call each other Pal, okay?" Carisi asked.

"Okay, Pal," Clark said.

Clark's phone began to ring. He then looked at his phone to see Shayna was calling.

"It's Shayna," Clark said.

"Don't answer it," Carisi said.

"I have to or she'll think something is up," Clark said before answering. "Hello, Dumpling."

"Dumpling?" Carisi asked.

"Shut up," Clark mouthed.

"So I'm at the carousel," Shayna said. "Would you like to join me?"

"I can't," Clark replied. "I'm in San Francisco."

"Dude!" Carisi shouted.

"Why are you in San Francisco?" Shayna asked.

"I'm renting a party bus for us," Clark lied.

"Please don't," Shayna said. "I hate party busses. My sister had her bachelorette party in one and one of the bridesmaids got drunk and vomited all over me."

"Oh," Clark said.

"So come join me at the carousel," Shayna said in a fake pathetic voice.

"I need to cancel the party bus," Clark said. "I don't think I can get there before the carousel closes."

"Okay," Shayna said disappointedly.

"How about I come back to the hotel room?" Clark asked seductively. "We could take a shower."

Clark looked over to see Carisi making gagging gestures.

"I like that idea," Shayna said. "I'm on my way."

"Me too," Clark said.

Clark hung up and looked at Carisi.

"Just go," Carisi said. "I'll take care of it for now."

"Thank you," Clark said before walking off.

"So," a familiar voice said. "This is the family emergency?"

Carisi turned around to see Benson standing there with her arms crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **San Francisco Police Department: Special Victims Unit**

Carisi and Benson got out of the elevator at the San Francisco Special Victims Unit.

"How did you find me?" Carisi asked.

"I knew Clark would call someone on the team," Benson replied. "You having a family emergency right after I refused to help Clark was a dead giveaway."

"Look," Carisi said. "I feel bad for the kid. I want to help him."

"And we will," Benson said. "You and I are officially on the case."

"We are?" Carisi asked. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"When we get back to New York, you will be doing desk work for the next two weeks," Benson replied.

"Should've seen that coming," Carisi said.

 **Milo's Party Busses- San Francisco**

Benson and Carisi sat in an office at Milo's Party Busses speaking with Milo, the owner.

"Yes," Milo said. "We were open in 2009. I opened this place in 2007."

"We need of current and former employees who were here in 2009," Benson said.

"Okay," Milo said. "I will get that list. In the meantime, you can question Bill Paige. He's my business partner. He started out as one of my bus drivers. His office is down the hall."

"Thank you," Benson said.

Benson and Carisi exited Milo's office and walked down the hallway to see Bill walking out of his office.

"Bill Paige?" Carisi asked.

"May I help you?" Bill asked

"Lieutenant Olivia Benson and Detective Carisi of the Special Victims Unit," Benson said.

"We're looking into the hit and run death of Paul Clark in 2009," Carisi said. "We need to ask you a few questions."

Bill quickly ran into his office and shut the door. Benson and Carisi quickly ran to the door. Benson tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Stand back," Carisi said.

Benson stood back and Carisi kicked the door open. Once the door was open, they saw an open window.

"He's fled," Benson said.

 **Clark and Shayna's Hotel Room- San Jose**

Benson, Carisi, and Clark sat down on the couch in the hotel room.

"Bill Paige?" Clark asked. "He's the one who killed my brother?"

"Yes," Carisi replied.

"How could you let him get away?" Clark asked.

"We're going to find him," Benson replied. "An APB has been put out for him."

"Okay," Clark said. "Thank you."

Clark got up, walked to the door, and opened it.

"I just want to be alone," Clark said. "Can you leave?"

After Benson and Carisi left, Clark looked up a photo of Bill Paige.

"Don't worry, Paul," Clark said. "You're about to get your justice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **San Francisco**

Bill Paige walked out of a grocery with a hat covering his head. As he walked to the alleyway where his was parked, he was startled to see Clark standing there.

"Hello," Clark said. "You must be Bill Paige. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Maxwell Clark."

"I'm sorry," Bill said. "I don't know a Maxwell Clark."

"But I believe you know who my brother, Paul, was!" Clark shouted. "You see, 9 years ago, you killed him!"

"Look," Bill said. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Clark shouted. "It's 9 years to late! Not only did you run him over, but also you just kept going! Get in the car! I'm going to take you somewhere!"

"I don't think so," Bill said.

"I have a gun!" Clark shouted.

Bill got in the car and Clark sat in the front passenger seat.

"Drive," Clark said.

Bill drove all the way to a basketball court in San Jose. As he parked, he and Clark got out of the car.

"See this court?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Bill said in a scared tone.

Clark got his gun out of his pocket.

"It's going to be the last thing you see alive!" Clark shouted. "It was the last place my brother saw alive, and now you're going to die here!"

Bill burst into tears.

"Please don't kill me!" Bill pleaded. "I'll turn myself in! I promise!"

Clark then dropped the gun and began to cry.

"I can't believe I almost killed someone," Clark sobbed out loud to himself.

Clark looked at Bill.

"I hate you so much," Clark sobbed. "But if I kill you, that makes me no better than you."

"Clark?" a voice asked.

Clark turned around to see Benson and Carisi standing there.

"I confess," Bill cried. "I killed Paul Clark."

"Bill Paige," Benson said as she cuffed Bill. "You're under arrested for the murder of Paul Clark."

As Benson lead Bill away and read him his rights, Carisi walked over to Clark.

"Come here, kid," Carisi said softly.

Carisi embraced Clark tightly.

"I know," Carisi said softly. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **San Jose Special Victims Unit**

Clark walked into an office to see Lieutenant Wilson. He did not look happy.

"Hello, Lieutenant Wilson," Clark said nervously. "What are you doing in San Jose?"

"Maxwell Clark," Wilson said. "You have broken several rules and not to mention you held a gun to someone! Luckily, he decided to not press charges! However…"

"Don't say it," Clark said. "I know you're firing me, so I'll save you the trouble. I am resigning from the force. I'll have my desk cleaned out by the end of the week."

"Clark," Wilson said. "Will you please let me talk?"

"Sorry," Clark said.

"I don't want you to resign," Wilson said. "But you will be doing desk work for the next 2 weeks."

"Yes, sir," Clark said.

"And I want you to see a therapist weekly," Wilson said. "I have found a therapist in Long Beach who specializes in patients with autism."

Clark nodded.

"A plane will come for you and your fiancé tomorrow afternoon," Wilson said.

"Thank you," Clark said.

"Now, go to your fiancé," Wilson said.

That night, Clark and Shayna lied down on their hotel bed.

"Max," Shayna said. "I really wish you had told me the truth."

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

"I would've helped you," Shayna said.

"I guess I just wasn't thinking," Clark said.

"No more secrets," Shayna said. "Okay?"

"Okay," Clark said.

Clark and Shayna shared a kiss.

"Oh," Shayna said. "I ran into your friend Shaun."

"You did?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Shayna said. "And Dr. Glassman."

"You mean Dr. Ass Man?" Clark asked.

"Max," Shayna said. "Dr. Glassman has cancer."

"Oh," Clark said shocked. "That's horrible."

Clark got up with a blanket wrapped around him.

"I've got to get dressed," Clark said. "I need to go see Shaun."

"Okay," Shayna said.

After Clark got dressed, he took a cab to Shaun's apartment. As he exited the elevator, he noticed Kenny standing there with a pizza box. Clark immediately approached him.

"Hello, Kenny," Clark said. "How are you doing?"

Clark looked at Kenny with a scared look on his face.

"Did you get that pizza for Shaun?" Clark asked. "How nice of you."

Clark jerked the pizza box out of Kenny's hands.

"And I expect that you'll be giving Shaun his TV back," Clark said. "You know, that 70 inch flat screen you took from his apartment when he wasn't home. Because you know, Shaun could press charges."

"Yes," Kenny said in a scared tone.

"Have a nice night," Clark said.

Kenny quickly went into his apartment. Clark then walked over to Shaun's door and knocked. Shaun opened the door, wearing his pajamas and favorite socks.

"Max," Shaun said.

"Hello," Clark said. "I got you a pizza."

"Let me pay you back," Shaun said.

"Don't worry," Clark said. "This one's on Kenny."

Clark and Shaun sat on Shaun's couch eating pizza.

"This is good," Shaun said.

"It is," Clark agreed.

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "Shayna told me about Dr. Glassman. I am so sorry."

"It turns out the cancer is not as aggressive as he thought," Shaun said. "He's going to live."

"He does still have cancer though," Clark said.

"Yes," Shaun said.

"So you must be scared," Clark said.

"I'm okay," Shaun said.

"Shaun," Clark said. "It's me. You can talk to me. It's okay to be scared. You don't have to be brave all the time."

"He has to have a risky brain surgery," Shaun said. "There is still a high chance he'll die."

"Shaun," Clark said softly. "You were here for me, now it's my turn to be here for you."

"I do not like to cry," Shaun said.

"Okay," Clark said.

Tears fell from Shaun's eyes.

"I'm so scared, Max," Shaun said.

"Come here," Clark said softly.

Shaun and Clark shared a tight embrace.

"Please tell me something happy," Shaun said. "I need some good news for a change."

"They caught my brother's killer," Clark said.

"That's great," Shaun said.

"And Shayna and I are having twins," Clark said. "Just found that out a few hours ago."

"You are?" Shaun asked.

"A boy and a girl," Clark said.

"Are you worried they'll have autism?" Shaun asked.

"A little," Clark replied. "But if they do, I will love them the same."

"I don't think I'll ever have kids," Shaun said.

"I wouldn't say that," Clark said. "I think you'll be a wonderful father."

"I miss Lea," Shaun said. "I tried dating someone else, but it hurt too bad."

"Don't worry," Clark said. "You'll find the right girl."

"I just have to find my Shayna," Shaun said.

"Yeah," Clark said.

"I love you," Shaun said.

"I love you too," Clark said.

"But as a friend," Shaun said. "I love you as a friend."

"Yes, Shaun," Clark said. "I love you as a friend too."

"Best friends," Shaun said.

"Yes," Clark said. "Best friends."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **San Jose**

Shaun and Clark walked down a sidewalk. Clark looked at Shaun and could tell he didn't look happy.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me," Clark said.

"We have taken 39,000 steps since we left my apartment," Shaun said.

"Please, Shaun," Clark said. "Tell me what's wrong. You know I'm autistic and I'll keep at it until you tell me."

"Something else happened today and it's bad," Shaun said.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"I want a glazed donut," Shaun said as he continued walking.

"Stop avoiding the subject," Clark said. "Tell me what happened."

Shaun ignored Clark and walked into a donut shop. Clark waited until Shaun walked out eating a glazed donut.

"Now that you have the donut," Clark said. "What's wrong?"

Shaun continued to ignore Clark as he ate the donut. Clark followed Shaun and continued to talk.

"You know," Clark said. "When I'm upset, I usually talk about it with a friend."

As they continued to walk, Shaun threw his trash away in a trashcan.

"Remember," Clark said. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I don't want to," Shaun said.

"I know you don't want to," Clark said. "But maybe you need to."

Clark suddenly stopped at stood motionless. Shaun looked over at his best friend.

"Max?" Shaun asked.

Clark pointed at a building across the street.

"That's the mental hospital I was sent to after my suicide attempt," Clark said.

"Oh," Shaun said.

"I want to leave this area," Clark said. "I want to leave this area now."

Clark and Shaun continued walking. As they walked, Shaun found himself patting Clark on the back.

"You've come a long way," Shaun said.

"Yeah," Clark agreed.

Clark suddenly pointed to a spa.

"Look," Clark said. "A spa."

"Yeah," Shaun said.

"I think we both need massages," Clark said. "Especially after the days we've each had."

"Max," Shaun said. "I do not like massages."

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay. Spas have steam rooms."

"No," Shaun said.

"Salt scrubs," Clark said.

"No," Shaun said.

"Well, there's always…"

Twenty minutes later, Shaun and Clark each lied down in mud baths. Shaun lied down in one tub while Clark lied down in the other tub.

"This mud feels weird," Shaun said. "And kind of cool."

"Shayna introduced me to mud baths," Clark said.

"Are you nervous about being a father?" Shaun asked.

"I'm terrified," Clark replied. "But I'm also happy."

"I made a mistake today," Shaun said. "And a patient almost died because of it."

Clark rested his hand on the dividing counter. Shaun then held Clark's hand and broke down.

"It's okay," Clark said softly.

"I almost killed someone," Shaun cried. "I know he's going to recover just fine, but I got distracted during the operation and the patient almost died. It's not okay. Nothing is okay about it."

"When I was just a rookie, I went on a ride-along," Clark said. "The officer in charge told me to stay in the car while she handled a hostage situation in a gas station. After a few minutes, I got worried and went into the gas station. That's when the gunman shot and the officer jumped in front of me to save me. She was killed instantly when the bullet hit her head. Because of my mistake, three children were left motherless and a husband lost his wife."

Shaun continued to cry.

"It's going to be okay," Clark assured his friends. "We all make mistakes."

"It's not just that," Shaun cried. "I'm scared that Dr. Glassman will die. He's been there for me ever since my brother died. I can't lose him too."

"Dr. Glassman is going to be fine," Clark said. "You said yourself that he's going to live."

"I know," Shaun cried. "But I'm still scared."

"And it's okay to be scared," Clark said.

"After I told Dr. Andrews what happened, I called Addison Montgomery and told her what happened," Shaun said. "She agreed that what I did was a huge mistake. But she still wants me to come and work for her at her private practice."

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"I want the people I love to stop leaving me," Shaun cried.

"I mean work wise," Clark said. "Do you want to work at a private practice?"

"I don't know," Shaun replied. "I volunteered at one during medical school and it was okay. But it wasn't a hospital."

"Whatever you decide, I know you'll be great," Clark said. "Whether you're working somewhere like Seattle Grace…"

"Actually, Seattle Grace was renamed Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital after Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey were killed in a plane crash," Shaun said. "I read about it in the papers a few years ago."

"Whether you work at Saint Bonaventure, Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, some smaller hospital in Edmond, Oklahoma…" Clark said.

"Edmond, Oklahoma?" Shaun asked.

"Or a private practice," Clark said. "Whatever you do, you're doing the right thing."

"Thank you," Shaun said.

"You're welcome," Clark said, patting Shaun on the head.

"You're getting mud in my hair," Shaun said.

"Oh yeah?" Clark asked in a silly tone before rubbing mud onto Shaun's face.

"You are going to pay," Shaun said before splashing mud onto Clark.

Before long, Shaun and Clark were splashing each other with mud and laughing. This lasted about five minutes until an employee walked into the room and instructed them to get out. After they were hosed down and back in their regular clothes, Shaun and Clark were lead outside.

"You guys are adults, and you need to act like it," the employee said. "You're both banned from the spa."

The employee walked back into the spa and Shaun and Clark looked at each other.

"I can't believe that just happened," Clark said.

Shaun and Clark both began to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shayna sat on the hotel bed watching television. She was then interrupted by a knock on the door. As she opened the door, Benson stood there.

"Olivia Benson," Shayna said. "May I help you?"

"Yes, Shayna," Benson replied. "Something's happened and you need to come with me."

"Is it Maxwell?" Shayna asked.

"Come with me," Benson replied.

Shayna followed Benson out of the hotel and down the sidewalk to a church.

"Olivia?" Shayna asked. "What's going on?"

Benson opened a police car and took out a wedding dress.

"Go inside and put this on," Benson said.

Clark walked out of the church wearing a tux.

"Maxwell?" Shayna asked. "Is this a surprise wedding?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "Well, unless you want to wait."

"No," Shayna said. "I don't want to wait. I want to marry you right now."

As Shayna walked down the aisle in her wedding dress, she saw Clark, Carisi, and Shaun standing there in tuxedos. As she got to the end of the aisle, Clark took her by the hand. The reverend then performed the ceremony and the happy couple said their vows and their I do's. After the couple was pronounced husband and wife, everyone went to a diner and had pancakes.

"Wow," Carisi said. "Wedding pancakes. Whenever I get married, I think I want wedding pancakes."

"Congratulations," Shaun said.

"Oh," Carisi said, remembering Shaun was autistic. "I'm not currently engaged. I'm currently single."

"Oh," Shaun said.

The next day, Clark and Shayna arrived back at their apartment in Long Beach.

"Home sweet home," Clark said.

"Not for long," Shayna said to her husband. "We're about to have two new family members. A one-bedroom apartment is not going to be enough room for us and two children."

"Don't worry," Clark said. "We'll find a new home. I promise."

Clark and Shayna shared a kiss.

"I love you, Maxwell Clark," Shayna said smiling. "Always have, and always will."

 **THE END**


End file.
